bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LaDestitute
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:JudasBookofBelial.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Krysto2002 (Talk) 15:31, 6 January 2013 First of all, welcome. Thanks for making the character pages readable. Do you plan to stick around this wiki for longer (we could use people with a knack for clean articles)? PS: Pixelart, you make me curious. Doomspeaker Talk 15:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've actually been lurking around here longer...since probably June of last year. I've been playing TboI for a long while (+200 hours, good lord!) and have gotten considerably better at the game since the beginning of my playthroughs. Pixel art...I used to dabble in indie video game design. I might pick that up again, been trying to focus on smaller projects. LaDestitute (talk) 15:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) So you're already familiar with the madness around here. ^^ Good. If I'm at the position to make requests, I'd like you to graze over our boss pages. Doomspeaker Talk 15:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll get to those! :3 I'll use some boss pages from other wikis as a template for the boss infoboxes LaDestitute (talk) 16:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed that you created a page for an item (mutant spider). The picture Isaac with the applied upgrade looks kind cropped out. If you create any pages, simply add a category like "needs better status picture" to it. Once there are some more, I can take a bit time to assemble some higher quality ones for those pages. Edit: I'm Doom btw, 21:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : Alright, I'll make up a category to put such images in and thanks. : LaDestitute (talk) 21:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : Heeeey! : You don't happen to know how to implement mainpages for wikia? : Doomspeaker Talk 17:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : I do, somewhat. It's mostly HTML/CSS and I could whip up a mockup code batch. The main page here is rather ugly as it is. : LaDestitute (talk) 17:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ugly would be a compliment. Work on that field would be apprechiated! (Sorry for commanding so much as of lately btw) But you should have seen the wiki when Lego was in charge ;) Doomspeaker Talk 17:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) It's alright, I'm glad to help around. LaDestitute (talk) 17:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I love that attitude, seriously. Once we get something even remotley welcome page looking, we can start the promotion machine. Doomspeaker Talk 17:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Once I finish up the boss pages, I'll work on the mockup. LaDestitute (talk) 18:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok. would like to add, that I've changed Weapon(s) into Attacks on the template. Check the horsemen if you want to see how I'd tackle the template thing. Guess I'm gonna help you speed up some of the progress (mainly insterting Templates) as well. Doomspeaker Talk 18:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright. You can use The Duke of Flies as an example for cleaning them up, it's got most of the staples like bug, trivia, behavior/strategy, etc sections.